


Means of Seduction

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Means of Seduction

“You could be a bit more helpful.”

Remus looked away from his book, his gaze landing on Sirius’s face. “Pardon?”

Sirius sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands over Remus’s thighs once again. “Help?”

“I’m sorry, you’re attempting to seduce me and you want me to help you?” Remus’s eyebrow lifted slowly. “I’m afraid it doesn’t quite work that way.”

“And how exactly does it work then?” Sirius leaned back, folding his arms over his bent knees. “Professor Moony?”

“Well,” he caught his finger in his book to hold his place, “first of all, you have to do a bit more than just kneel between my legs for it to actually classify as a seduction. Simply stating that you want to seduce me beforehand does not actually make it such.”

“Should I take notes?”

“Yes, actually.” Remus stands and moves around Sirius’s body, gesturing toward the chair. “Sit.”

“Sit?”

“Yes.” Remus set his book aside and waved his hand, bringing a torn piece of parchment and a quill through the air, settling them on the table beside Sirius. “Now then. Your method of seduction, and do correct me if I’m wrong, involves announcing that you’re going to seduce me, kneeling, and then looking at me until I cave in, is that it?”

“I did stroke your thighs a bit.”

“Ah, yes. Right.” Remus bit back a smile and walked over to the wall. He turned on the stereo that Lily had given them, carefully finding Sirius’s favorite song on the record and plugging in the headphones. He tossed them to him and leaned back against the bookcase. “Put them on.”

“I thought you were going to…”

“I’m setting the mood.”

“Wouldn’t it work better if you could hear the music as well?”

“Put them on.”

Sirius’s brow furrowed but he slid the headphones on anyway. He listened for a few moments, his eyes drifting closed and his head leaning against the chair as it washed over him. Satisfied, Remus moved forward slowly, kneeling carefully between Sirius’s parted legs.

“I did that bit,” Sirius reminded him softly as he slipped off the headphones, his eyes still closed, his grin widening.

“True,” Remus admitted, running his fingers lightly over Sirius’s knees. “I didn’t say your technique was complete shit.”

“Hmmm,” Sirius nodded, sighing softly as Remus’s long fingers danced along his thighs. “I’d be offended if that didn’t feel so good.”

“I’ve no doubt you’ll muster up some delayed indignation later.” Remus leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the worn denim of Sirius’s jeans. They were his favorite pair, nearly worn through and, subsequently, Remus’s favorite as well. He turned his head, letting his breath trail along Sirius’s inner thigh. “Huffing and puffing around the flat insisting that I’ve insulted your honor.”

Sirius shifted, sprawling further, inviting Remus closer. “I have honor?”

”When it suits you to have it besmirched.” Remus straightened and pressed a soft kiss to the base of the hard bulge straining the worn fabric. “You are taking notes, correct?”

“Indeed, Moony,” Sirius assured him, still smiling, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Copious ones.”

“Writing down everything?”

“I’m planning a primer. Mr. Moony’s Guide to Seducing the Best Looking Bloke He Knows.” Sirius bit his lip as Remus’s hands ran along the underside of his thighs; short nails rasping against the cloth. “Or perhaps Lupin’s Rules of Foreplay?”

“The best looking bloke, are you?” Remus’s tongue played with the fraying strands of cotton at the seam, tasting just a hint of flesh. “Obviously you’ve not been looking at Shacklebolt lately.”

“You’d toss me over for him, would you?’ Sirius’s voice was heavy, his body languid as Remus’s hands kept moving in long, steady, slow strokes along the length of his legs. “I never thought you the kind to be swayed by a pretty face, Remus.”

“Went after you for your charm, did I?” Remus pulled his head back, drunk on the scent of Sirius’s building arousal. He ran his hands up Sirius’s thighs to his waist, sliding them beneath his loose shirt. Warm skin collided and Sirius moaned softly, his hips rising off the chair.

“Well, not to say that I’m not gorgeous,” Sirius admitted breathlessly as Remus’s hands spread along his sides, thumb stroking his abdomen. “But I’ve much more than that going for me.”

“Yes. Conceit is all the rage these days.” Remus smiled as he wove circles through the rough tangle of hair just above the waistband of Sirius’s jeans. “Makes all the girls swoon.”

“Pity I’ve no interest in girls, hmm?” He looked down at Remus, holding his gaze. “What does it do to the boys?”

“I wouldn’t really know,” Remus assured him, moving his hands up so that his thumbs swept across Sirius’s tight nipples. “I don’t have an ear to what the boys think.”

“What do you think, Mr. Moony?”

“I think that you’re supposed to be taking notes.”

“Oh, I have been,” Sirius nodded, pausing midway as he caught his breath, Remus’s fingers capturing his nipples and pinching them lightly. “Rubbing. Touching. Breathing. I did all those things.”

“Yes, the situation is remarkably similar.” Remus removed his hands from Sirius’s chest, the corner of his mouth curling as Sirius bit of a quiet protest. “The only difference being, of course, that I actually stand a chance of getting you in bed.”

“You don’t think I can resist you, is that it?”

“I think,” Remus assured him slowly as he began unbuttoning Sirius’s shirt, peeling the fabric away from his chest, “that you’re utterly powerless against me.”

“Now who’s conceited?”

Remus rose up and caught Sirius’s arms, pinning them to the arms of the chair as he leaned in, his warm breath stirring the hair on Sirius’s chest. “It’s not conceit.”

Sirius caught his breath as Remus placed a slow, soft kiss at the base of Sirius’s neck. “What is it then?”

Remus smiled against Sirius’s skin then licked the hard tip of his nipple, his body tightening in reaction to Sirius’s gasp, his uncontrolled upward thrust. “Truth.”

“Is that…” Sirius moaned as Remus’s tongue continued to slide across his nipple, as his teeth grasped the tender flesh lightly. “So…oh, shit.”

Sirius’s body arched, his back coming away from the chair as Remus’s hand began moving along the length of his cock, pressing against the denim to feel the hardened flesh. “You’re right, of course.” Remus’s voice is barely above a whisper, the words dancing over Sirius’s chest. “You’re completely unswayed by my advances.”

Sirius wrenched his arms free of Remus’s grip, grasping Remus by the arms and holding him still. “There is one fault in your technique, Mr. Moony.”

Remus lifted his chin in inquiry, his eyes drifting closed as Sirius leaned closer. “And what is that,” he breathed against Sirius’s lips, “Mr. Padfoot?”

“You never know when to shut up.”

Sirius’s lips are cool and dry, his breath heated as it feathers against Remus’s mouth. “And what, pray tell, do you intend to do about it?”

“I thought you were doing the seducing?” Sirius licked Remus’s parted lips, dipping his tongue into his open mouth for the length of a breath.

“I got the impression you thought I was bollocksing it up.” Remus inhaled Sirius, his head moving to catch the current of his breath. “As you interrupted what I thought was a rather good moment complaining.”

“Remus,” Sirius purred his name, toying with it, as his hands slid down Remus’s arms to grasp his hips. “You remember back in school when you told me there were two schools of thought on magic?”

“Theoretical?” Remus bit Sirius’s lower lip, his body curling against Sirius’s.

“Yes.” Sirius pulled at Remus’s hips, bringing him forward, his erection hard against Sirius’s. “And practical.” He licked Remus’s lips as one hand slipped onto Remus’s arse and pushed him against Sirius’s body again. “I’m much, much better at practical.”

“I do vaguely recall that.”

“Vaguely?”

“Oh yes.”

Sirius guided Remus onto the floor and leaned over him. “Shall I refresh your memory then?”

“I thought I was seducing you.”

“And you did a bang-up job, Moony,” Sirius assured him as he lowered himself, legs sliding between Remus’s, cock hard against his, mouth poised over Remus’s parted lips. “But the time for seduction has past.”

“And what is it time for then, Mr. Black?”

“It’s past time for me to remove you from these clothes.” He fingered Remus’s shirt, undoing the buttons quickly and swiping the fabric away from Remus’s chest. “And do something terribly naughty to you.”

“Is that so.”

“Something deliciously naughty,” Sirius informed him with a nod. “I’ve been thinking about it the entire time you were…lecturing.”

“Is that so?” Remus bit his lower lip as Sirius began moving his hips, their bodies grinding together in slow circles.

“Oh yes.” Sirius stole Remus’s lip from between his teeth and sucked on it, ending the movement with a long, deep kiss, his tongue sliding against the warm, slick surfaces of Remus’s mouth. “As there are infinite possibilities and I did so want to think of the right one.”

“I see.” Remus arched upward, his chest colliding with Sirius’s, tangling dark hair with tawny brown.

“I discarded all manner of ideas, Mr. Moony,” Sirius bent his head and whispered the words into Remus’s ear. “Tying you up is always a dicey proposition, given your monthly predicament, even though I’d love to see your body arced in arousal, rising off the bed, your muscles stretched nearly to the breaking point as I tease you.”

“With…with what?”

“Oh, a quill, no doubt,” Sirius ran his hand down Remus’s side to the waistband of his jeans, moving slightly to accommodate his hand between their bodies. “And perhaps a bit of ice. My tongue.”

Remus moaned and rose to meet Sirius’s hand, pressing against the curve of his palm. “Yes?”

“All that power coiled in muscle under your skin, straining up toward me. It’s rather indecent, isn’t it?” Remus nodded wordlessly as Sirius moved his hand again, unfastening Remus’s jeans. “But again, perhaps problematic. So then I thought about that slight masochistic streak you have and I wondered what it would be like with you bent naked over the bed, arse in the air, waiting blindfolded, wondering when exactly I planned to punish you.”

“Sir…ius.”

“Perhaps I would surprise you. A bit of a slap on those tight arsecheeks? Or maybe I’d reach down and stroke that thick cock of yours, eh?”

Remus nodded, sucking in air. “Yes.”

“But then, you punish yourself enough, don’t you?”

“Sirius.” Remus’s voice was hard and insistent, his hips thrusting upward as Sirius worked his jeans free and reached his hand inside. Remus cried out, almost silently, his eyes closing.

“Of course, you like to be in control as well, don’t you?” Sirius’s hand stroked Remus’s cock slowly, his body angled away to allow his hand to move freely, his own cock pressed hard against Remus’s thigh. “Perhaps the best thing would be for me to do whatever you wanted, be at your beck and call.”

“Sirius,” Remus’s voice had hitched to a low keen, his body thrusting hard into Sirius’s hand.

“Come home from work and find me naked and ready to do your bidding, hmmm?” He leaned back, his hand still moving over Remus as he used the other to strip away his own jeans. “What would you like to do to me, Moony? Tie me down? Punish me?”

“Fuck,” Remus panted, his hands clutching at the worn area rug beneath him. “Sirius.”

“Use some of those lovely toys that James bought us? Tighten that leather collar around my throat? Fuck me as I suck your cock?” Sirius’s voice tightened in his throat, his own arousal making the silken words thick and heavy. He rolled back on top of Remus, groaning in pleasure as the heated flesh of his cock met Remus’s, the slick skin sticking and sliding as they ground against each other. “What do you want, Remus?”

“You,” Remus begged, closing his eyes as his body jerked, his orgasm sending him spiraling. Sirius cried out, liquid friction bathing his cock as he kept thrusting until he came as well, shuddering with reaction as he collapsed on Remus’s body.

“The student becomes the teacher,” Sirius asked softly, nipping Remus’s earlobe. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Conceited git.”

“Not conceit,” Sirius assured him with a quick, smirking kiss. “’S truth.”  



End file.
